Pure Heart
by Alsahira
Summary: Hinata aime Naruto, qu'elle voit avec désespoir céder au charme d'une jolie inconnue. Comme si cela ne suffit pas, il faut aussi qu'une série de meurtre ait lieux à Konoha et qu'un démon millénaire convoite le coeur et l'humanité de la Hyûga, tandis qu'un mariage malheureux semble l'attendre, la conduisant à faire un pacte dangereux qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un

Une vingtaine de minutes avant huit-heures du matin, une grosse voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant l'immense portail de fer du lycée privé de Konoha. La portière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire assez sobre. Elle était dotée d'une longue chevelure noire corbeau, en parfait contraste avec ses yeux nacrés, et son teint d'ivoire, d'une pâleur presque irréelle. D'une voix douce, elle remercia poliment le chauffeur puis referma la portière, avant que le véhicule ne s'éloignât. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée du bâtiment scolaire, un large escalier de marbre situé à une trentaine de mètres derrière le portail, et où menait une allée en pierre, bordée par une pelouse d'un vert éclatant et de cerisiers flamboyants.

Hinata, c'était ainsi que s'appelait cette jeune demoiselle, arrivait inhabituellement de bonne heure ce matin-là. Son père avait chargé son chauffeur de la conduire à l'école, ce qui était assez peu fréquent. La plupart du temps, la jeune brune venait à pied, en compagnie de son amie Ino, le lycée n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de son domicile. La jeune fille ignorait la raison de ce changement, auquel son père n'avait d'ailleurs donné aucune explication, mais Hinata ne s'y attarda pas. Ainsi, elle fut l'une des premières à arriver en salle de classe, alors vide. Elle profita donc de ce rare instant de silence pour s'avancer dans son devoir d'histoire, avec près d'une vingtaine de minutes d'avance sur le cours.

Un brouhaha naissant la tira cependant, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, de son étude. Les élèves étaient, au fil du temps, arrivés et avaient formé dans la classe des petits groupes, discutant assez bruyamment, bien plus qu'habituellement. Intriguée, elle délaissa son devoir après avoir aperçus Shikamaru et Kiba, deux camarades de classe avec lesquels elle s'entendait plutôt bien, dans un coin de la classe et absorbés par l'écran d'un smartphone. Les deux jeunes hommes, le premier étant un mince et grand brun aux cheveux coiffés en forme d'ananas, et l'autre, un garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille, ne remarquèrent pas la jeune brune venir à eux. Celle-ci, n'osant pas s'approcher d'avantage pour voir ce qui captivait tant ses camarades, les interpella timidement.

 **« Les garçons ?**

 **\- Oh, salut Hinata,** fit celui qui se nommait Kiba, ayant à peine levé les yeux de l'appareil.

 **\- Pourquoi c'est si bruyant, tout à coup ?** Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, en penchant la tête de côté **. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce téléphone ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas regardé les informations ce matin ?** S'étonna celui à la coupe d'ananas, en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Figure toi qu'un homme a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle de Konoha, hier soir !** S'exclama Kiba en quittant enfin l'appareil des yeux, avec une excitation un peu trop malsaine au goût de la brune. **Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure : on lui a arraché le cœur de la poitrine ! »**

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahie et surtout horrifiée. Ceci expliquait le comportement anormalement bruyant et excité des élèves, et surtout le fait que son père eût ordonné à son chauffeur de conduire sa chère fille au lycée, chauffeur qui n'eût d'ailleurs pas crût bon d'informer la brune de cette abomination. Hinata assimilait peu à peu, avec terreur, l'idée qu'un animal sauvage et sanguinaire eût pu se balader ainsi en ville et s'attaquer à des gens.

 **« Et l'animal, ils l'ont retrouvé ?** Demanda-t-elle alors, écœurée.

 **\- Non non, en vérité, tu ne connais toujours pas la meilleure,** ricana Kiba, subissant un regard noir de la part de Shikamaru. **Tu vois Sasuke, son père travaille dans la police. Selon lui, on a transpercé la victime très précisément au niveau du cœur, sans éclaboussures ni rien.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?** Interrogea la jeune fille, de plus en plus effrayée par les paroles de Kiba, qui énonçait les faits avec une certaine excitation qui lui glaçait le sang.

 **\- Cela veut dire qu'un animal n'est pas capable d'une telle précision !**

 **\- Ferme là, Kiba »** l'interrompit sèchement une voix.

Le sourire du brun s'évapora, et les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix froide et grave. Les battements de cœur de la brune s'accélérèrent soudainement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard saphir d'un garçon au teint basané et à la chevelure ébouriffée et d'un blond éclatant. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, sans doute celui à qui appartenait la voix, qui possédait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, tout aussi mal coiffé que son camarade, et dont le visage laissait voir une certaine irritation. Hinata rougit lorsque le blond se posta à côté d'elle, à seulement quelques centimètres, mais un voile de tristesse assombrit bien vite son visage en voyant que le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

 **« Ne l'écoute pas Hinata,** avertit sévèrement le brun en fronçant les sourcils. **Cet idiot est persuadé qu'un humain a causé ce meurtre.**

 **\- C'est pourtant plausible,** se défendit le dénommé Kiba.

 **\- Ce qui est plausible, c'est ta débilité ouais** ! S'exclama le blond. **Si Sasuke nous confie des informations sur l'enquête, ce n'est pas pour que tu énonces des hypothèses irréalistes et farfelues pour effrayer les gens ! En plus, si tu fais courir des rumeurs de ce genre, Sasuke risquerait par ta faute d'avoir des problèmes avec son père. »**

La dispute naissante entre les quatre camarades n'arrivait déjà plus aux oreilles de la jeune brune, qui par-dessus l'épaule de Kiba, avait aperçu comme une douce tornade de pétale de cerisiers pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Envoûtante, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure curieusement rose virevoltante derrière elle et au visage parfait sertit de deux prunelles d'émeraudes. Une multitude de regards s'étaient alors posés sur elle, mais la rose n'y prit pas grande attention et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers une table non loin de celle de la Hyûga. Une sorte d'admiration mêlée à une violente jalousie s'empara alors de la Hyûga, jalousie qui fut à son comble lorsqu'elle vit le regard azuré de son beau blond dévorer la nouvelle arrivante des yeux.

 **« Qui est-ce ? »** murmura le blond, comme envoûté par la rose.

Ces mots, empreints d'une fascination et d'une admiration peu dissimulées, agirent sur le cœur de la brune comme de violents coups de poignard. Jamais, depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto – c'est à dire près de six ans – elle ne l'avait vu regarder une fille de cette façon-là, et longtemps elle avait espéré être un jour l'objet de cette admiration, qu'il accordait aujourd'hui à une simple inconnue. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur de littérature, un homme âgé d'environ trente ans, aux cheveux argentés et portant une sorte de masque d'hôpital. Sa présence fit immédiatement cesser, au plus grand soulagement d'Hinata, les insupportables murmures d'admirations à l'égard de la fille aux cheveux roses. Brisée, et prise dans une lutte intérieur pour ne pas laisser paraître son amertume, Hinata se dirigea en silence vers sa table, discrètement observée par Sasuke, qui en voyant l'air abasourdi de son ami blond, avait guetté la réaction d'Hinata.

Durant les deux premières heures de cours, la Hyûga avait fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la leçon, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de voguer vers le blond, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la rose, laissant son cahier de notes blanc. A chaque fois, le coeur de la Hyûga s'émiettait un peu plus, ressentant un mélange de désespoir mêlé à de la colère. Le désespoir de voir, impuissante, celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout lui glisser fatalement entre les doigts au profit d'une étrangère, tandis qu'elle avait été, jusqu'à cette fatale matinée, dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa déclaration d'amour, car oui, la jeune demoiselle s'était quelques semaines auparavant confessée à l'élu de son coeur. Elle enrageait à l'idée qu'elle même, connue pour sa grande timidité, avait eut l'audace de lui avouer ses sentiments quand le téméraire Naruto n'eut pas le courage d'y répondre. La Hyûga tombait dans un profond accablement, celui que les héros des tragédies ressentent lorsqu'ils comprennent que tout est irrémédiablement perdu.

La pause du midi arriva bien lentement, après plusieurs heures de tortures. La Hyûga avait vu avec dégoût la rose se faire abordé de tout les côtés, et s'était même volontairement mise à l'écart de son groupe d'amis, composé des quatre garçons, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru, ainsi que deux amies, Temari, une fougueuse blonde, et Tenten, une brunette un peu garçon manqué. Hinata leur en voulait terriblement d'accorder une telle importance à cette inconnue aux cheveux roses, qui à ce rythme, allait bientôt prendre la place de la brune au sein du groupe, et parvenir à entrer dans le coeur de Naruto. D'un naturel timide et réservé, Hinata n'eut pas l'audace de le leur reprocher ouvertement, et préféra s'éclipser sur le toit du lycée, espérant leur infliger son absence.

 **« On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure »** fit une voix masculine.

Alors appuyée contre la barrière séparant le toit du lycée au vide, Hinata sursauta en songeant, le temps d'un éclair, que son absence avait finalement touché Naruto. Mais cette voix empreinte d'une froideur naturelle n'appartenait à nulle autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, le meilleur ami du blond. La brune soupira, bien qu'elle fût soulagée de voir qu'on avait remarqué son absence, et surtout, qu'il s'agît entre autre de l'Uchiwa, réputé pour n'être intéressé par le sort que de peu de personnes.

 **« Sasuke, que penses-tu de la nouvelle**? demanda-t-elle mélancoliquement, le regard plongé dans le vide et tournant toujours le dos au brun.

 **\- Elle est bizarre,** dit-il simplement sur un ton grave, tout en s'approchant de la brune. **C'est elle qui te met dans cet état-là, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Hinata acquiesça silencieusement, sachant pertinemment que ses sentiments pour Naruto n'étaient inconnus de personnes. En revanche, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi envoûté que ses autres camarades, autant masculins que féminins, ce qui rassura un peu Hinata. Car cela relevait d'une prouesse que de séduire l'Uchiwa, et si cela aurait été le cas, la brune aurait surement put affirmer que la rose n'était alors pas humaine.

 **« Cet idiot est complètement subjugué par cette fille,** soupira l'Uchiwa en s'appuyant lui aussi contre la barrière **. Je ne le reconnais même plus, c'est comme si cette fille l'avait ensorcelé. »**

Sasuke n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur que ses paroles auraient put avoir sur la jeune demoiselle, même s'il se souciait assez d'elle, Hinata étant, au même titre que Témari ou Tenten, l'une des rare filles qu'estimait l'Uchiwa. La Hyûga ne répondit rien, meurtrie par cette révélation blessante mais au moins franche de la part du brun. Une larme naquit discrètement dans ses yeux de nacre et traversa sa peau laiteuse, pour enfin mourir sur ses lèvres rosées. Ceci n'échappa pourtant pas à l'Uchiwa, qui tiqua, soudainement ennuyé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait, c'était que l'on pleure en sa présence. Il décida donc de rapidement s'éclipser avant de devenir une épaule sur qui la brune déversera ses torrents de larmes.

 **« Je dois y aller »** fit soudainement Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, sous les cerisiers en fleur du parc du lycée, la nouvelle élève qui avait tant émoustillé l'ensemble des lycéens par sa venue et avait même fait oublié le meurtre atroce de la veille était étendue dans l'herbe, ses longs et soyeux cheveux roses éparpillés autour d'elle. Un léger sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres, tandis que les yeux fermés, elle laissait le vent caresser son visage.

 **« Tu es la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse, Sakura,** fit soudain une voix féminine et railleuse. **C'est ce qui te rend aussi pathétique »**

Le sourire de la dénommée Sakura s'évapora, tandis qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant ses deux prunelles d'émeraude. Elle se redressa sèchement, et fusilla du regard une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond platine qui apparut de derrière un arbre, et s'y appuya de façon nonchalante, affichant un air blasé et croisant les bras.

 **« Tu agis comme si tu pouvais ressentir tout cela. N'oublie pas que tout ceci n'est qu'éphémère, tu devras t'en aller à un moment ou un autre.**

 **\- Si tu es venue pour me dire cela, Ino, tu peux repartir immédiatement** , riposta Sakura, irritée.

 **\- Je dis cela pour ton bien. A quoi cela te sert-il de t'obstiner ainsi ? Tu persistes sur une voie sans issue. Tu vas encore t'enticher de l'un de tes camarades, et après ? Tu en souffriras. Cesse de te faire du mal et rentre avec moi.**

 **\- C'est impossible,** répondit simplement la rose.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour elle ».**

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres de Sakura, qui avait les yeux levés vers le toit du lycée qui donnait sur le parc. Intriguée, la blonde suivit son regard, et aperçut, appuyée contre la barrière, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, le regard fixant un point invisible dans le vide. Un sourire vint alors fendre le visage d'Ino.

 **« Cette fois, ce sera différent. Tout va changer, ma chère Ino. »**


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours d'histoire retentit, et sonna comme une délivrance aux oreilles d'un jeune homme au regard abyssal et à la chevelure d'ébène qui émit un léger soupir de soulagement. Assister à la transformation de son meilleur ami en moule n'était pas un spectacle des plus plaisants, cela avait plutôt le don de l'irriter au plus haut point. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains pour réveiller le blond de sa torpeur agaçante. Et pour cela, il fallait tout d'abord l'éloigner de cette chose rose qui semblait l'avoir ensorceler. Mais d'ailleurs, que lui trouvait-il à cette fille ? Certes, elle n'était pas laide, et ses cheveux étaient quelques peu originaux, mais ce n'était pas assez au goût de l'Uchiwa pour qu'elle fasse tomber tous les garçons à ses pieds, y compris Naruto. Sasuke connaissait bien ce dernier pour savoir que l'apparence comptait peu pour lui, en plus de lui avoir longtemps loué les qualités d'une certaine brune. Et étonnement, il semblait avoir oublié cette dernière, alors que quelques semaines auparavant il aurait juré que ces deux-là allaient finir par se mettre ensemble. Décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, il agrippa ce dernier et le traîna malgré ses protestations hors de la salle de cours sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades. Ils étaient peu habitués à de telles démonstrations de la part du froid et insensible Sasuke.

 **« Sasuke !** Gémit Naruto, jetée négligemment par le brun dans le couloir du lycée. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Non pas que je veuille me mêler de tes histoires, Naruto, mais en tant que meilleur pote, je dois te ramener à la raison quand je vois que ta stupidité prend le dessus. Et là, c'est le cas. Explique-moi ce cirque avec Sakura ?**

 **\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas** , **avec ses magnifiques cheveux et ses prunelles d'émeraudes,** fit celui aux yeux azurés, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres.

 **\- Sérieusement Naruto, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Tu me chantes les louanges de ta Hyûga depuis une éternité et aujourd'hui tu t'éloignes d'elle pour une inconnue ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment.**

 **\- Tu te trompes, Sasuke,** rétorqua Naruto, sur un ton plutôt grave **. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais cette distance ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. J'ai juste récemment pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir entre elle et moi. »**

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il avait bien sûr vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les relations qu'entretenaient le blond et la fille Hyûga depuis ces derniers jours, mais il avait pensé que ce n'était que passager. Son meilleur ami était connu pour sa détermination sans limites et Sasuke savait que la brune plaisait bien à Naruto, c'est pourquoi ce soudain renoncement l'inquiéta. Il soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi s'embêtait-il avec ces histoires ? Il n'avait qu'à se démerder après tout. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

 **« Les gars, c'est toujours bon pour la fête foraine ce soir ?** Demanda Kiba après que Naruto et Sasuke eurent regagné la salle de classe.

 **\- Ouais** , répondit Naruto en souriant. **Et peut-être qu'on pourrait inviter la nouvelle ? Pour qu'elle s'intègre mieux.**

 **\- Bonne idée, elle est sympa** , ajouta Temari.

 **\- Ok, je vais lui dire, alors ! »** S'exclama Tenten en se précipitant vers la salle de classe.

Shikamaru qui était à l'écart de la discussion, arqua un sourcil devant l'enthousiasme de ses camarades pour une simple étrangère. Selon ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient pas été aussi accueillants lorsque Karin, une rouquine folle de Sasuke, était arrivée en cours d'année. Tout ce cinéma pour une nouvelle élève aux cheveux roses semblait quelque peu exagéré. Et le garçon à la coiffure d'ananas ne se doutait pas un instant que ce furent les mêmes pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du garçon Uchiwa.

 **« Dis Hinata, ça ne va pas aujourd'hui ? »**

Hinata leva les yeux de son cahier de notes à l'entente de la voix de son amie aux cheveux châtains. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait ressenti contre ses amis lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à sympathiser avec la nouvelle s'évapora, tout d'abord parce que Sasuke et ensuite Tenten avaient remarqué son malaise, et ensuite parce que étant d'un naturel bienveillant, il était impossible pour Hinata d'en vouloir trop longtemps à ses amis.

 **« C'est rien ne t'en fait pas, juste un petit coup de fatigue,** mentit la Hyûga, affichant un faible sourire.

 **\- Oh, d'accord. Dis, tu viens toujours ce soir ?**

 **\- Ce soir ?**

 **\- La fête foraine ! Ne me dis pas qu'à cause de ce meurtre, ton père ne va pas te laisser sortir ? »**

Hinata réfléchit un instant. Elle avait complètement oublié cette sortie à la fête foraine que ses amis avaient planifiée quelques jours auparavant. Et ne pas en faire partis aurait sûrement contribué à son éloignement avec ceux-ci, et avec l'apparition de Sakura, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Cependant, il y avait pas mal de chance que son père, particulièrement protecteur, lui interdise en effet de sortir étant donné les sombres événements.

 **« Je ne sais pas trop,** soupira Hinata. **Il faut que je vois ça avec mon père, peut-être que Neji voudra bien m'accompagner. Je te dirai cela plus tard, Ok ? »**

Celle aux macarons rougit un instant à l'entente du prénom du cousin d'Hinata, témoignant d'une soudaine gêne. Elle acquiesça un peu trop rapidement de plusieurs signes de tête avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table. Celle aux yeux nacrés prit alors son téléphone portable et sélectionna le numéro de Neji avant de lui écrire un message. Elle espérait que malgré ses études, son cousin qui avait quitté le lycée un an auparavant pouvait l'accompagner et qu'ainsi, elle passerait un peu de temps en compagnie de ses amis et Naruto sans la présence gênante de Sakura.

 _ **« Ce soir, fête foraine avec les autres, peux-tu m'accompagner ? Père ne voudra jamais que j'y aille seule, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.**_

 _ **P.S : Il y aura Tenten. »**_

La Hyûga souris en envoyant le message. Elle savait que ces deux-là s'étaient longuement tournés autour l'année dernière avant que Neji ne quittât le lycée. Sans doute cela le pousserait-il à venir. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut enchanté de recevoir une réponse positive de son cousin.

Il était aux alentours de dix-neuf heures lorsqu'Hinata et Neji arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous où ils devaient attendre le reste du groupe avant de se rendre à la fête forraine. Hiashi Hyûga avait finalement accepté que sa fille sorte, étant donné qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains accompagnée de son cousin, quelqu'un de très responsable qui saurait la défendre en cas de besoin. La jeune brune cependant n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille malgré la soirée qui s'annonçait agréable. Tout d'abord, l'apparition de cette Sakura accaparant toute l'attention de Naruto, alors que la relation entre le blond et la brune avait pris un tournant étrange, l'avait plongé dans un profond malaise. Et d'autre part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux derniers mots que son père lui avait adressé avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison en compagnie de Neji.

 **« Quand tu rentreras à la maison, ce soir, viens dans mon bureau. Il y a une chose importante dont nous devrons parler »** lui avait-il dit, avec son éternel ton austère.

Hinata s'inquiétait. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec sa place d'héritière de l'entreprise Hyûga Corporation qui était en danger. Être avec Naruto et succéder à son père à la tête de l'entreprise étaient ses deux principaux objectifs, bien que pour le second, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les qualités pour. En tant qu'aînée des filles Hyûga, elle aurait dû être l'unique héritière mais son père ne cachait pas son envie de voir la plus jeune de ses filles, Hanabi, lui succéder car il la jugeait plus confiante et volontaire que son aînée. Outre cela, Hinata craignait Hiashi Hyûga. Bien sûr, elle l'aimait comme on aime un père, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs échanges débordaient d'amour familial. En vérité, ceux-ci se résumaient à de simples échanges de politesse. Mais malgré le caractère peu expressif et l'austérité du chef Hyûga, la brune savait qu'il aimait profondément ses filles.

Mettant fin à ses pensées, elle vit arriver au loin Tenten et Shikamaru et guetta la réaction de son cousin qui avait brièvement froncé les sourcils, sans doute en apercevant la brune aux macarons en compagnie de Shikamaru. Hinata se sentit d'humeur à taquiner son cousin à propos des sentiments amoureux qu'elle soupçonnait exister chez ce dernier pour Tenten.

 **« Oh, regarde qui voilà,** commença la brune avec un sourire malicieux. **J'ignorais que ces deux-là étaient aussi proches, dis donc ! »**

Le Hyûga lança un regard irrité vers sa cousine, qui bien sûr ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait bien que Shikamaru et Tenten n'étaient que des amis, et que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils arrivaient ensemble était qu'ils habitaient à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'à voir le rose qui avait teinté les joues de la brune en arrivant pour conclure que le seul garçon qui lui plaisait était le cousin d'Hinata.

 **« Temari m'a envoyé un message, elle ne vient pas parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien,** annonça Tenten.

 **\- Et Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke arrivent** » ajouta celui à la coupe en ananas.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, les silhouettes des trois garçons cités par Shikamaru se dessinèrent au bout de la rue. Hinata se raidit en voyant le blond arriver. Devait-elle l'ignorer de toute la soirée pour le pousser à venir vers elle sans qu'il ne risque de se tourner vers quelqu'un autre, ou au contraire se montrer chaleureuse et faire comme si de rien était en engageant la conversation ? Voilà bien quelques temps qu'elle ne s'était pas posé de telles questions à propos du blond . Avant l'arrivée de Sakura, elle n'avait plus eût de mal à parler avec Naruto, les mots étaient venus spontanément et sa timidité s'étaient envolé peu à peu. Mais elle avait à présent la désagréable impression d'être revenue en arrière, au temps où il ne faisait pas attention à elle, où elle était incapable d'aligner trois mots devant lui. Elle n'eût pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion, les trois hommes étaient arrivé bien trop vite à son goût. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Naruto, ce fut avec une amertume mal dissimulée qu'elle sourit faiblement.

 **« Bon on y va,** fit Neji en prenant les devants suivit d'Hinata.

 **\- Non, il manque encore quelqu'un,** annonça le blond en scrutant la route.

 **\- Temari ne vient pas, elle est malade** , informa Hinata de sa voix douce.

 **\- Ah, là voilà. »**

Naruto avait parlé sans n'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à la brune. Hinata tourna les yeux vers la direction dans laquelle les yeux bleus de Naruto regardait, mais ce ne fut pas une blonde à quatre couettes et au regard vert feuille qu'elle vit arriver, mais cette maudite fille aux cheveux roses et au magnifique regard d'émeraude. Elle faillit manifester un rictus de haine mais ravala son amertume tandis qu'elle croisa le regard de Sasuke.

 **« Oh c'est vrai, on a invité Saku au dernier moment »** rappela Tenten.

La Hyûga nota la familiarité avec laquelle son amie avait désigné la rose qui arrivait en affichant un doux sourire, et qui s'excusa une fois arrivée pour son léger retard. Cette dernière semblait d'ors et déjà avoir sa place au sein du groupe d'amis. Enfin au complet, il se mit joyeusement en route, et le visage de Naruto sembla dès lors s'illuminer. Hinata aperçut avec inquiétude les prunelles océanes de l'élu de son coeur briller bien plus qu'à leur habitude, en même temps que l'espoir qu'entretenait la brune de retrouver sa relation d'antan avec ce garçon s'éteignait peu à peu.

La nuit était tombée, et une atmosphère de fête régnait au parc de Konoha. L'endroit grouillait de monde malgré les sombres événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille dans la même ville. Une musique de fond entraînante se faisait entendre, une multitude de lumières aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dansaient tout autour et une délicieuse odeur de sucrerie remplissait l'air de la fête foraine. Hinata et ses amis déambulait par mis la foule de gens venus s'amuser, mais le coeur de la Hyûga n'était pas à la fête. Elle avait la folle envie de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier le regard chargé d'admiration de Naruto qui ne lui était pas destiné. Elle vit Sakura sourire d'un air admiratif devant cette ambiance festive. Ses grands yeux d'émeraude, scrutant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, brillaient de curiosité et Hinata se demanda si elle avait déjà eût l'occasion d'aller à une fête foraine. Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent finalement à un stand de tir et les deux rivaux de toujours, Naruto et Sasuke, se disputaient pour savoir qui tirait le mieux.

 **« Hum, nous n'avons pas eus l'occasion d'être correctement présentées. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, enchanté de te rencontrer. »**

Hinata, qui admirait jusque là un renard en peluche de la taille d'un chien accroché au stand de tir, se tourna avec surprise vers Sakura qui s'était approché d'elle. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, et son air sincère déstabilisa la Hyûga. Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, assez surprise, avant de se rendre compte que tous ses amis les regardaient. Devait-elle feindre l'enchantement et passer pour une hypocrite, puisque personne n'ignorait ses sentiments à l'égard de Naruto et donc sa jalousie envers Sakura, ou l'envoyer balader au risque de s'attirer les foudres du blond ?

 **« En effet. Mon nom est Hinata Hyûga, enchanté. »**

Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus basique. Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton plat, comme une simple formule de politesse qui ne manifestait aucun réel enchantement. Mais la rose ne sembla pas s'en offenser et ne perdit pas son sourire, continuant de fixer la fille Hyûga dans les yeux durant quelques instants.

 **« Hé, ça vous dit un train fantôme ?** S'enthousiasma Tenten, rompant un silence pesant.

 **\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! »** Lança nerveusement Hinata en souriant pour se redonner contenance.

Elle se détourna de la rose, prenant rapidement la direction du manège cité par Tenten mais regretta bien vite ses paroles. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de jeux. Elle aimait assez la vitesse et la hauteur, mais les sensations de frayeurs causées par les mécaniques des trains fantômes, c'était autre chose. Néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas renoncer et passer pour la trouillarde, surtout après avoir affirmé que cela était une bonne idée. Ils grimpèrent donc dans les wagons accueillant chacun deux personnes. Hinata fut peiné de voir que Naruto avait choisi de monter avec Sakura. Sasuke, sans lui demander son avis, l'avait alors prit par le bras et l'avait fait monter de force dans le wagon juste derrière celui de Shikamaru et Kiba qui suivait celui de la rose et du blond.

Le convoi de wagons démarra et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de l'attraction. La brune ne voyait rien, pas même Sasuke à côté d'elle. Elle entendait juste les rires de ses amis, et voyait seulement quelques squelettes surgir de nulle part dans des hurlements ridicules. Elle sentit des sortes de fils censés imiter des araignées qui descendaient du plafond et caressaient son visage, ne lui causant pas le moindre frisson. Elle sursauta néanmoins lorsque des mains robotiques sortirent de sous les sièges pour saisir ses mollets et elle se cramponna sous le coup de la peur au bras de Sasuke qui sourit d'amusement face à la réaction de la jeune fille. Cette poigne cependant sembla se desserrer progressivement, et le garçon Uchiwa se tourna, surpris, vers sa voisine lorsqu'il crut distinguer venant d'elle un semblant de sanglot. Il esquissa un geste, hésitant. Il savait bien que le train fantôme n'était pas à l'origine des larmes de la fille. Et il détestait sérieusement que l'on pleure en sa présence, même s'il ne voyait rien en cet instant. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire dans ces situations, comment réagir. Sasuke n'était décidemment pas le genre de personne qui savait consoler les autres. Mais il posa finalement une main réconfortante sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta à ce contact.

 **« Tu peux y aller »** dit-il simplement de sa voix froide en soupirant.

Hinata se tourna alors vers lui, incrédule, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il l'autorisait à faire : la chose qu'il lui avait refusé sur le toit du lycée durant la même journée. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent un Sasuke impassible et une Hinata aux yeux brillants qui réapparurent silencieusement à l'entrée de l'attraction.

Sakura était émerveillée par tant de vie que dégageait cette fête foraine. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle ne se terminât jamais. Tandis qu'elle admirait une guirlande de lanterne lumineuses rouges suspendue au dessus d'un stand de peluches, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom. Elle se raidit en apercevant, dans un coin sombre ou personne ne passait, la tignasse blonde de son amie. La rose jeta un oeil vers ses nouveaux amis, qui jouaient à attraper des peluches avec une pince mécanique, puis se précipita discrètement vers la blonde.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Ino,** reprocha celle aux yeux d'émeraude.

 **\- Toi non plus je te signales. Dis donc, le garçon aux cheveux attachés est vraiment beau**! s'extasia Ino. **Et l'autre brun ténébreux aussi.**

 **\- C'est vrai, Sasuke est vraiment agréable à regarder,** acquiesça la rose en posant ses prunelles sur le garçon en question.

 **\- Pourquoi le blond alors ?**

 **\- Parce que Hinata est amoureuse de lui, bien sûr. Et je vois bien que ce rapprochement entre lui et moi la rend très malheureuse. Ce sera bien plus facile que ce que j'avais prévu.**

 **\- Fais quand même attention. Briser les règles, ça ne reste jamais impuni Sakura,** avertit Ino sur un ton grave.

 **\- Je préfère mille fois une courte vie d'amour plutôt qu'une longue existence de solitude.**

 **\- Quelle réplique poétique ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne te mettrais pas de bâtons dans les roues. En attendant, j'ai un petit creux moi ! A plus ! »**

La blonde fit un geste de la main à l'attention de Sakura puis s'éloigna. La rose pria pour que son amie ne fît aucune bêtise. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe d'amis qu'elle avait accompagné. Un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rapprocha d'eux.

La tristesse avait quelque chose de fatiguant. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'Hinata quitta la fête foraine en fin de soirée en compagnie de Neji, évitant soigneusement le regard de Sakura et en particulier celui de Naruto. La brune marchait assez lentement et fixait le vide de ses grands yeux lavande. Son cousin ne douta pas un instant que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas en parler. Il choisit donc de ne pas forcer les choses. Il la pousserait à se confier à lui, ou il mènerait son enquête, bien qu'il eût déjà une idée en tête quant à la raison du mal-être de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur. Et si son hypothèse s'avérait exacte, il ferait très certainement payer cher le blond qui avait mis Hinata dans cet état.

La Hyûga vivait l'un des jours les plus durs de toute sa vie. Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis près de cinq ans s'éloignait irrémédiablement d'elle, ravit par une autre fille bien plus jolie qu'elle. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot de toute la soirée. Pourtant il fut un temps, pas si éloigné que ça, où elle avait été plus proche de lui que jamais. Ce fut le jour où le blond se battit jusqu'au sang avec un garçon d'un lycée voisin, un délinquant du nom de Pein. Et la raison de cette bagarre ne fut nulle autre qu'Hinata. Le délinquant en question, passant près du lycée à la sortie des cours, osa s'adresser à la jeune fille de la manière la plus obscène qui fut, ce qui avait plongé le blond dans une rage folle. Naruto avait fini à l'infirmerie, couvert de bleus et le visage légèrement entaillé. Hinata avait voulu le voir, mais Neji l'avait rapidement ramené chez eux. Et le lendemain, au lycée, elle s'était confessé, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'amour, persuadé après cet épisode qu'elle comptait un minimum pour lui.

 **« Je t'admire, depuis longtemps à vrai dire,** lui avait-elle dit avec une détermination nouvelle dans la voix. **Je t'ai toujours vu comme un rayon de Soleil me réchauffant chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, une étoile me guidant lorsque je me sentais perdue et seule, une bouffée d'oxygène lorsque j'étouffais. Mais je ne veux plus t'admirer dans l'ombre, je ne veux plus pleurer dans mon coin. Je veux marcher à tes côtés, être avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, Naruto. »**

Hinata s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, sous le regard chargé d'incompréhension de Neji, et son visage se décomposa dans une expression d'horreur. Elle se mit à trembler. En se remémorant la réaction du blond, qui n'avait en vérité pas eu lieu, l'effrayante évidence se révéla. Cette distance entre eux s'était instaurée dès le lendemain de la déclaration amoureuse, soit quelques semaines avant l'arrivée de Sakura.

 **« Ce n'est pas Sakura,** murmura-t-elle horrifiée et fixant le vide.

 **\- Hinata de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »**

Elle leva un regard humide et alarmé vers son cousin qui eût pour effet de fendre le cœur de ce dernier.

 **« Sakura ne m'a pas ravit Naruto !** S'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant au brun. **Je l'ai perdu toute seule ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! »**

Elle partit alors dans un sanglot incontrôlable, et Neji la serra fort dans ses bras.

Elle essuya une dernière fois ses yeux du mieux qu'elle put et avisa son reflet dans l'écran de son téléphone. Elle avait les yeux particulièrement gonflés. Sa crise de larmes dans le train fantôme et sur le chemin du retour avait laissé ses prunelles dans un sale état. Elle soupira, puis toqua trois coups à la porte du bureau de son père. Une voix froide et forte lui indiqua de rentrer.

 **« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

 **\- Oui** , mentit la fille Hyûga.

 **\- Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Ces derniers temps, tes notes ont pas mal augmenté, je suis assez fier de toi. Tu commences à prendre confiance, et je te pense apte à diriger un jour la Hyûga Corporation. »**

Cette révélation constitua l'unique bonne nouvelle de la journée. Etre enfin reconnut par son père, la fille Hyûga en avait longtemps rêvé, au même titre qu'être avec Naruto. Mais ce soir-là, elle n'arrivait pas à sourire. La tristesse et les larmes avaient épuisés toute son énergie.

 **« Mais à une seule dernière condition. Tu seras bientôt majeure, mais pour une fille de ta classe sociale, tu ne seras l'héritière Hyûga qu'en épousant un membre de notre prestigieux clan. Hinata, confirmes-tu ton titre d'héritière en acceptant de te fiancé à l'homme que je t'ai choisi ? »**

Hinata ne réagit pas. Son visage resta impassible et ses yeux fixes, elle avait seulement légèrement vacillé sur ses jambes à l'entente de la condition. Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé ce que cela impliquait et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de plonger dans un sommeil profond

 **« Je te laisse trois jours pour te décider. Tu peux monter dans ta chambre. »**

Elle s'inclina comme un automate, le regard vide et sec, puis quitta la pièce. L'amour pouvait faire bien des ravages.

 **Hello ! Je suis heureuse de vous livrer aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 de MAVS - qui est deux fois plus longs que le premier, en passant-. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, et à trouver du temps pour étant donné que je suis en terminale, et que ce mois-ci était celui du premier bac blanc. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est ici, bien présent.**

 **Je vais répondre globalement aux reviews ici parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire autrement, n'ayant toujours pas prit mes marques avec le site. J'ai d'ailleurs eu quelques soucis concernant les reviews, je n'arrivais pas à les voir mais Japon0093 m'a bien aidé je la remercie. Sachez que j'ai été vraiment heureuse de lire vos commentaire - et de voir que des gens de Mexico ou Hong Kong visitent/lisent ma fiction -, et je peux dire que les lecteurs de sont beaucoup plus chaleureux que ceux de Skyrock !**

 **Enfin bref. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Concernant certaines questions :**

 ** _\- Temps de publication fixe ?_ Alors ça, je ne peux pas répondre. Cela dépendra de mon temps libre et de ma motivation. J'ai mis un mois pour écrire le chapitre deux, mais je peux dire que je mettrais sans doute moins pour le 3. Du moins je l'espère :)**

 ** _\- Triangle amoureux ?_ Sans doute. Mais j'ignore encore quels seront les couples finaux.**

 ** _\- Sakura serait-elle celle qui veut le sang des Hyûga ?_ Une seule chose à dire : Ha ha ! Vous verrez bien !**

 ** _\- Pourquoi sakura est là pour Hinata ?_ Même réponse que la question précédente.**

 _ **Merci encore et à bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas à parler par MP ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo ! Je sais, j'ai déconné. Un an pour posté la suite, c'est impardonnable surtout que j'avais déjà écrit le scénario entier de mon histoire donc l'excuse du manque d'inspi n'est pas valable. Mais voilà, j'ai délaissé le monde de Naruto après le chapitre deux et je m'en veux. Mais maintenant que j'ai redécouvert le manga, je reviens pour la suite et j'espère poster rapidement le reste. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont longtemps attendu le troisième chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._**

 ** _Aussi, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais préciser. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une incohérence dans mon histoire – peut-être discrète car personne ne me l'a fait remarquer – mais dans une phrase du chapitre un, je raconte qu'Hinata fait la route le matin habituellement en compagnie de son amie Ino. Grave erreur, il s'agit en fait de Tenten vu qu'Ino apparaît dans l'histoire en même temps que Sakura et que personne ne la connaît en dehors d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment modifier cela vu que je n'ai toujours pas prit mes marques avec le site donc je le dis maintenant._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et au passage, merci beaucoup pour les reviews !_**

Ce fut avec une mine des plus mornes qu'Hinata se leva ce matin-là. Elle s'était levée difficilement et sans grande motivation car extrêmement fatiguée ; autant dire que la sortie de la veille avait été des plus éreintantes mentalement, sans compter l'annonce de son père qui fit office de coup fatal. Elle était ce matin achevée et ceci était visible sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient dans un état déplorables tant elle avait inondé son visage et son oreiller de ses larmes.

Hinata salua respectueusement son géniteur une fois descendue de sa chambre. Ce dernier, le journal en main, haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'expression vide de sa fille mais ne releva pas, mettant ce trouble sur le compte de la proposition qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

 **« Il semblerait que la bête sauvage ait encore fait une victime hier soir. »**

Hinata, face à sa tasse de chocolat désormais froide devant elle, sortit de sa torpeur à l'entente de la voix de son père. Avec l'arrivée de Sakura, elle en avait presque oublié l'horrible attaque animale – ou humaine selon les dires de Kiba.

 **« Près de l'endroit où toi et Neji étiez qui plus est,** poursuivit Hiashi en fronçant les sourcils. **Hinata, Tes sorties seront relativement restreintes jusqu'à ce qu'ils capturent ce qui cause ces morts. »**

La Hyûga acquiesça silencieusement. A vrai dire, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas cette bête, quoi que mourir le cœur arraché ne l'enchantait guère – d'ailleurs quel animal se nourrissait exclusivement de cœurs ? - mais plutôt comment elle allait affronter cette journée et surtout ce qu'elle allait répondre à son père dans trois jours.

Une fois de plus, ce fut en voiture qu'Hinata arriva au lycée. Elle s'empressa de se rendre en classe bien qu'elle fût en avance et évita soigneusement de lever les yeux, aux risques de croiser le regard de l'un de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela mais ne pouvait se permettre de rater un seul cours. Ainsi, arrivée dans la salle de classe, elle prit place au bureau le plus au fond et collé à la fenêtre puis mit son mp3 en marche. Cependant, ce moment de répit ne dura pas ; une sublime créature se posta devant elle. De longs cheveux blond platine, des yeux semblables à deux saphirs et une silhouette plantureuse à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle femme. La nouvelle arrivante adressa un sourire à la Hyûga, qui haussa un sourcil en enlevant un écouteur.

 **« Euh... Bonjour ?** tenta Hinata, mal à l'aise.

 **\- Salut ! »**

La blonde prit joyeusement place sur le pupitre situé à côté de celui d'Hinata et se mit à la fixer en souriant, le menton posé contre son poing. Déstabilisée, la brune détourna le regard mais pouvait encore sentir celui azuré de la jeune femme sur elle.

 **« Dis, tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux tu sais,** fit la blonde amicalement en balayant sa longue chevelure. **Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, je suis nouvelle.**

 **\- Merci. Hinata Hyûga, enchanté. »** répondit celle aux yeux blancs en forçant un sourire.

Puis la Hyûga ne parla plus. Elle était d'un naturel fort timide, réservé, et il avait fallu un long moment avant qu'elle pût se sentir à l'aise et être elle-même en compagnie de son groupe d'amis. D'un autre côté, elle enviait cette Ino : elle était tellement chaleureuse, tellement belle, tellement rayonnante. Et il en était de même pour Sakura. Elle venait à peine de débarquer et en un seul jour, elle était parvenue à se faire inviter à une sortie par ses nouveaux camarades et pire encore, elle avait accroché le regard de Naruto. Hinata soupira. Son cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Peut-être que si elle avait été aussi sociable qu'Ino et Sakura, Naruto l'aurait aimé ? Oui, il était quelqu'un de solaire donc il appréciait forcément les personnes chaleureuses comme lui. Naruto était un orphelin, il avait vécu seul toute sa vie. Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'une personne ennuyante et déprimée comme elle. Mais Hinata se dit qu'il était inutile de spéculer sur ce dont l'Uzumaki avait besoin ; il était tout simplement trop tard pour changer.

 **« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma cousine »** fit une soudaine voix.

Hinata porta son regard sur Sakura qui s'était mit debout devant elle avec un large sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Cousine ?

 **« Yes, à vrai dire je suis arrivée à Konoha en même temps que Sakura mais le trajet m'a rendu malade, voilà pourquoi je ne fais ma rentrée que maintenant. »**

La Hyûga hocha lentement la tête avant de lâcher un timide « bienvenue à Konoha ». Heureusement, le prof arriva quelques secondes plus tard et chacun furent forcé de faire le silence, épargnant à la Hyûga une séance d'échanges d'amitiés hypocrites avec les cousines. Car vraiment, elle n'était pas du genre à détester les gens mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas être amie avec la personne qui s'emparait du cœur de celui qu'elle aimait. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre avant de pouvoir percevoir la rose et le blond comme des amis et restait optimiste quant à cette idée. Personne ne passait sa vie à souffrir d'un amour à sens unique, non ?

Le cours fût une véritable torture. Hinata évitait soigneusement de lever les yeux de son cahier de note pour ne pas être témoin des échanges de regards qui se faisaient entre Naruto et Sakura. Comment elle le savait ? Et bien une partie d'elle ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée qu'elle devait faire une croix sur Naruto et ne pouvait empêcher son regard blanc de voguer vers le garçon à la chevelure dorée. Elle voulut se gifler, se frapper et elle se mit même à se pincer violemment le bras chaque fois que ses yeux quittaient irrésistiblement son cahier ou le professeur pour se poser sur l'objet de ses pensées. Elle devait l'oublier.

Le midi, le groupe de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru et Tenten convinrent de déjeuner tous ensemble en compagnie des deux nouvelles, dans l'ombre des cerisiers en fleur. Hinata voulût s'isoler de ses amis mais Tenten l'avait fermement agrippé par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors en lui reprochant de leur avoir déjà faussé compagnie la veille. Le groupe s'était donc agrandit de deux membres féminins en plus, au plus grand bonheur de Kiba et visiblement Naruto. Ce dernier discutait joyeusement avec Sakura tandis qu'Ino tentait en vain de faire du charme aux deux bruns ténébreux du groupe. Elle avait cependant bien vite abandonné l'idée de draguer Sasuke ; celui-ci restait hermétique à ses battements de cils et balayement de cheveux. Et il la fît définitivement cesser en lui adressant un regard si meurtrier que même Hinata manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boule de riz en interceptant ce regard. Quant à Shikamaru, il lui répondait avec son éternel flegme mais la Hyûga vit bien que le Nara n'était pas insensible à son charme avec ce très léger mais tout de même perceptible sourire en coin ou cet air faussement blasé.

Silencieuse mais particulièrement attentive, Hinata tenta de déterminer ce que Naruto pouvait bien trouver à Sakura pour qu'en seulement deux jours, il soit littéralement sous son charme. Bien sûr, elle était d'une beauté indéniable mais la Hyûga connaissait bien Naruto pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas au physique. Le lycée ne manquait pas de très jolies filles sensibles au charme du blond et pourtant, elle ne lui connaissait aucune conquête.

Cependant, Hinata ne pouvait nier que Sakura dégageait quelque chose de fort attirant. Elle respirait la douceur, ses gestes étaient tous emplis d'une grâce presque irréelle et ses sourires étaient particulièrement éblouissant. Et que dire de ses yeux d'un vert étincelant ! Hinata comprenait parfaitement ce que Naruto pouvait lui trouver, et cela constituait sa seule consolation. Sakura en valait la pein. Elle était cultivée et pleine de confiance en soi, tout en restant modeste au point que la Hyûga se demanda si elle n'avait pas reçu une éducation sophistiquée. Elle restait cependant très floue concernant son passé ; Hinata savait seulement que son père était mort lorsqu'elle était jeune et que sa mère tenait une auberge thermale traditionnelle dans la campagne, à quelques heures de Konoha. Elle y vivait en compagnie d'Ino, la fille de sa tante et n'avaient jamais fréquenté d'établissement scolaire jusqu'à lors.

Etonnement, Ino semblait moins sophistiquée et beaucoup plus bavarde. Bien que plus coquette que Sakura, elle était d'une franchise rafraîchissante et rayonnait, pleine d'enthousiasme pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ressemblait un peu à Naruto et si elle n'avait pas été la cousine de Sakura, sans doute qu'Hinata aurait aimé être son amie.

 **« Naruto ! »**

Elle baissa les yeux lorsque le résonnement des pas du blond cessèrent à seulement quelques mètres devant elle. Un regard de la part de celui-ci et le brun qui l'accompagnait disparût au détour du couloir. Il était temps que ces deux-là aient une discussion, pensa le ténébreux. Hinata, quant à elle, fixait toujours le sol de ses yeux pâles dissimulés par sa frange. Ce qu'elle allait faire là lui avait requis tout son courage, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'être fixée pour pouvoir tourner la page, aussi douloureux que cela pût être. Dans un élan de bravoure, elle releva la tête d'un air déterminé et réduisit de quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de son amour. Naruto se retourna lentement, le visage hermétique.

 **« Hinata.**

 **\- Je dois... Nous devons parler. Tu te souviens de ce jour-là, il y a trois semaines lorsque tu t'es battu avec Pain. »**

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Comment oublier cette journée ?

 ** _« Enfoiré ! »_** _hurlait-t-il tandis qu'il assénait un énième coup de poing sur le visage du roux, impuissant et grimaçant de douleur. Il regrettait aujourd'hui les nombreux piercings qu'il arborait sur sa face et qui lui labourait la chaire._ _ **« Comme oses-tu parler d'Hinata comme ça ? »**_ _Naruto était devenu incontrôlable malgré les cris de la Hyûga qui le suppliait de se calmer, que cette bagarre allait lui porter préjudice, que ce Pain ensanglanté était déjà hors d'état de nuire, qu'il avait compris la leçon. Puis les cris d'Hinata s'étaient soudainement éloignés, et lorsqu'il arrêta son poing écorché, Neji Hyûga emmenait déjà sa cousine loin des lieux._

 **« Ce jour-là ... J'ai cru compter pour toi. Et mon coeur s'est gonflé de courage, au point que je t'ai dit ces mots, le lendemain. »**

Il s'en souvenait très bien.

 ** _« Je t'admire, depuis longtemps à vrai dire_** _, lui avait-elle dit avec une détermination nouvelle dans la voix._ _ **Je t'ai toujours vu comme un rayon de Soleil me réchauffant chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, une étoile me guidant lorsque je me sentais perdue et seule, une bouffée d'oxygène lorsque j'étouffais. Mais je ne veux plus t'admirer dans l'ombre, je ne veux plus pleurer dans mon coin. Je veux marcher à tes côtés, être avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, Naruto. »**_

Elle leva doucement sa main dans le but d'entrer en contact avec la joue du blond, mais son membre se stoppa en l'air et ses doigts se refermèrent doucement dans le vide.

 **« Me suis-je fourvoyée ? N'y a-t-il jamais eu entre nous autre chose que de l'amitié ? »**

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à cette confrontation finale, mais la douleur qu'il perçevait dans la voix étonnamment non hésitante de la brune lui fit mal au cœur. Doucement, il attrapa la main douce et tremblante de la jeune femme et l'abaissa doucement. Si pendant un temps il avait pensé que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre eux deux, cette période était désormais révolue. Trop de choses les séparait, et une de plus était apparue quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait les cheveux de la couleur d'un cerisier et des yeux semblables à deux émeraudes.

 **« Je vais être honnête avec toi Hinata, tu le mérites. Ce jour-là avec Pain, ce n'était rien de plus que la preuve de mon amitié. Je suis désolé si mon comportement envers toi t'a fait croire que quelque chose entre nous pouvait être envisageable. Maintenant je... je crois que j'aime Sakura. »**

Elle ferma les yeux en détournant la tête comme si les mots de Naruto la torturaient physiquement. Il s'en voulût immédiatement et lorsqu'il esquissa un geste à l'attention de son amie, il ne pût effleurer que sa longue chevelure bleue nuit volant derrière elle car elle tournait les talons dans une démarche lente, les yeux asséchés. Naruto quant à lui, se laissa aller contre le mur en passant une main sur son visage. A l'instant, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, effacer cette effrayante expression de douleur de son visage. Lui infliger cette peine lui brisait le cœur et il ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Hinata, c'était le magnifique visage de Sakura qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Et au détour d'un couloir opposé à celui qu'avait emprunté Hinata, Sakura jubilait.

 **« Oi Sakura, tu m'as l'air anormalement heureuse. Ton plan avancerait-il ? »**

La rose marchait rapidement en direction de leur appartement, légèrement en avance sur sa « cousine » et toute souriante. Oui, son plan marchait à merveille. Ce que vivait Hinata en ce moment n'était rien à son sens et elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Qu'est ce qu'un seul amour d'enfance dans une vie éphémère mais aux possibilités infinie ? Certes, Sakura était immortelle mais être un démon impliquait ne presque rien ressentir, contrairement à l'être humain. Ni amour, ni peur, ni bonheur, ni souffrance, pas même la caresse du vent chaud sur sa peau. Seulement la faim, cet irrépressible besoin de se nourrir de l'organe le plus vital d'un être vivant pour pouvoir demeurer telle qu'elle était. Elle enviait terriblement ces humains, et Hinata la première, si pure et entourée de tous ces amis se préoccupant d''elle, y compris le froid Sasuke.

 **« Tu n'as pas idée. Naruto a avoué à hinata qu'il m'aimait. C'est bien plus rapide que ce que je ne pensais.**

 **\- C'est malsain, quand même** , marmonna la blonde.

 **\- Malsain ?** répéta Sakura en s'arrêtant. **Je rêve ! C'est toi qui éprouve des scrupules, alors que tu me reprochais hier de vouloir me fondre dans la masse humaine ?**

 **\- Oui mais...,** elle hésita un instant. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui avouer que passer une journée entière en compagnie de ce qui serait presque des « amis » avait quelque chose de plaisant. **Rha oublie ! Je voulais te demander, comment tu fais ton truc avec Naruto ?**

 **\- Quel truc ?**

 **\- Bha... Pour qu'il soit amoureux de toi »** termina la blonde, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Un sourire moqueur vint fendre les lèvres de la rose qui reprit sa route en levant la tête fièrement. Ino se précipita à sa poursuite.

 **« Allez Saku ! d'habitude je n'ai pas ce problème, à vrai dire je n'ai pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour qu'on tombe sous mon charme mais Sasuke et Shikamaru sont carrément restés de marbres à mon hypnose ! D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que Sasuke** ** _lui_** **ressemble ? »**

Un visage aux traits pâle assombrit par un regard sombre et encadré par une chevelure d'ébène se forma dans son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

 **« Ne me parle pas de lui. Tu veux que je te dise Ino, t'a vraiment du souci à te faire si même en hypnotisant les hommes aucun ne veut de toi,** ricana la rose.

 **\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi,** bouda la Yamanaka en croisant les bras **. Moi je te le dis, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Rappelle-moi, t'as réussi à avoir le blond et l'autre brun bruyant et insupportable. Mais Sasuke ? Et Shikamaru ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à tes pieds si ton hypnose est si extraordinaire ? »**

Sakura s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé ; quoique Sasuke était pas mal, en arrivant au lycée son attention avait directement été focalisée sur Hinata et l'objet de ses désirs, Naruto. Elle ne s'était pas encore demandé ce que pouvait bien penser l'Uchiha d'elle, ainsi que le gars à la coupe d'ananas mais à la rigueur elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce dernier.

 **« Aha !** fit Ino, satisfaite de son effet. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont protégés des démons.

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, les chasseurs n'existent plus depuis plusieurs siècles. »**

Ino grimaça. Elle détestait les chasseurs et il fallait dire que c'était justifié ; elle avait été traquée pendant plusieurs siècles par ces êtres tout aussi cruels que les démons. Elle et son clan avaient pour habitude de ne jamais faire de mal à un humain - ce dont Sakura en revanche, ne se privait pas - et restaient farouchement à l'écart de la société dans l'espoir de perdurer en paix.

 **« Et donc, quelle est la suite de ton plan ?**

 **\- Je vais me révéler à Hinata et lui proposer l'échange,** annonça tranquillement Sakura.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait prête à faire ce sacrifice uniquement pour Naruto ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point son amour pour lui est immense. »**

Ino se demanda ce que cela faisait d'aimer. En théorie, les démons n'étaient pas capables d'aimer. Ils n'étaient à l'origine pas des êtres positifs qui tendaient vers l'amour mais plutôt vers la destruction, destinés à exister dans l'ombre des humains et à se nourrir de cœurs pour survivre. Mais lorsqu'un démon vivait longtemps parmi les humains, on racontait qu'une humanité pouvait s'éveiller peu à peu chez lui mais c'était un processus terriblement long et Ino ne connaissait qu'une personne assez obstinée pour tenter cette entreprise : il s'agissait de Sakura. Cette démone âgée de près de neuf cent ans était capable par sa détermination de ressentir le dixième de ce qu'un humain normal pouvait ressentir. C'était trop peu pour prétendre savoir ce que signifiait être un humain, mais assez pour lui donner l'envie de redoubler d'effort pour y parvenir. Ino se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais la patience d'essayer.

Sakura, toujours silencieuse, passa près d'un kiosque à journaux. Par hasard, ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur un gros titre avec pour image la fête foraine de Konoha. Ses sourcils rose se froncèrent tandis qu'elle pouvait lire « seconde attaque à proximité de la fête foraine de Konoha ». Elle se tourna brusquement vers Ino, l'air accusateur.

 **« Ino !** S'indigna la rose. **Soit plus discrète lorsque tu te nourris ! Attaquer un humain en pleine fête foraine, c'est imprudent !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?** s'arrêta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. **Cela fait des jours que je ne me suis pas nourrie. Et tu sais bien que je ne mange jamais de cœurs humains ! »**

Sakura se raidit puis se tourna vers la blonde, de plus

 **« Lorsqu'on s'est quitté hier, tu étais sur le point d'aller manger.**

 **\- La seule chose que j'ai avalé, c'est une barbapapa !** se défendit Ino. **A quoi tu pensais ? »**

Puis les prunelles bleues de la blonde s'ouvrirent dans une expression d'horreur, comprenant ce qu'il se tramait.

 **« Si ce n'est pas toi...,** s'effraya Sakura.

 **\- Il y a un troisième démon en ville ! »**

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère!**_


End file.
